Footprints on the Moon
by Chavi
Summary: I've returned to this fic after too long a hiatus. Attention on Hermione Granger, in the light of a full moon, with the help of Harry, Ron, and an OC--and Dumbledore, of course.
1. Falling

****

Disclaimer: If my genie were more powerful, they'd be mine, but no, all I can do is be queen of some small island country.

A/N: Here expressly for your reading pleasure...

The hallway was deserted. This was the last in a long string of straws, and Timia's breaking point. "Bloody, _bloody,_ blood- and vileness, an bile, and- oh, for the... this place was built be the criminally stupid. Bloody anti-apparition wards and skew you into the bloody lake, a forest full of nasties, and not even the faintest idea that I'm here. One would think that I cursed loudly enough while climbing the bloody cliff to arouse _someone's_ suspicion." 

She let herself wind down, slowly returning to normal. Almost. "This is it. I am going to sit down."

What actually occurred was more utter collapse than anything graceful, as her shoulders began to shake wildly. "I only laugh that I do not cry..." Timia trailed off into a series of sobs.

"Umm... Can I help you?"

*****

It was only as she walked down the final passageway that Timia regained control; with it came a sudden realization. "But- it must be after curfew! If you deliver me to the headmaster's you'll get in trouble- won't you? Why don't you just show me to his office... I'll be fine, and I truly don't want to do you any harm!"

"No, Dumbledore wouldn't want you to be left, and maybe I'll get points for finding a missing student!"

At this point Harry was witness to one of the more startling mood changes he'd ever seen, and Hermione had had a few. Where seconds before remnant tears still glistened in the girl's eyes a sparkling happiness shone. She dropped her single sack- on that appeared to have survived much worse than the Hogwart's lake, and that she had refused to let Harry touch- only to encompass the bewildered boy in a tight hug.

Beaming, Timia stepped back and whispered, "it's all been worth it for you, Harry Potter." After grinning at a stunned Harry for a few seconds, she asked, "Is this the entrance, then?"

"Why yes, Miss. Chasser, and I am most pleased to have found you here."

Timia found, to her surprise, twinkling eyes and a long beard where the doorway should have been- twinkling eyes that twinkled all the merrier as Harry muttered something about a snack, and stumbling on the new girl.

"It's quite all right, Harry, and I am grateful for your bravery in bringing Miss. Chesser to my attentions." The reassurances didn't do much for Harry, who blushed all the harder when Dumbledore raised one eyebrow and added, "Shall we say... ten points for Gryffindor?"

Harry looked at his feet, mumbled a thanks, then turned to the new girl, who watched Dumbledore with only slightly veiled amusement. 

"Erm... I hope you won't have to concentrate only on your studies. Maybe my friends and I could show you around, sometime?" 

She paused before answering, realizing that she would have to have a talk with Professor Dumbledore as to how much of her life's history he had divulged. When Harry started to turn, taking her silence as a no, she spoke quickly. "Yes, of course. I couldn't spend all my time studying... my name's Timia. And I meant what I said, earlier." 

She could see Harry's thoughts spin back, a look of surprise dawning. "How did you-"

"Harry, I appreciate your kind offer, but Miss. Chasser is tired and decidedly odorous. I must admit, I hadn't thought the lake that bad- but this conversation can be continued tomorrow, after a bath, food, and sleep. Might I suggest you get to bed, before a wandering Professor decides to take away your newly earned points?"

It was only after Harry had left that Timia returned her attention to Dumbledore. "Professor, I need to talk with you."

*****

Dumbledore sighed, rubbing his temples with both index fingers. It had already been a long night, and was about to get a lot longer, if he knew anything. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather sleep for a while? Have some tea? A nice long bubble bath? Maybe a... massage?" His only response was a Look. "Okay... well. I have told the students to expect a new student, arriving from the American School of Sorcery. You have completed an accelerated course of study, but wish to major in courses not offered in America. Therefore, you will be doing independent study projects in astronomy as a basis for divination, and potions. While you have completed the equivalent of our seven years, you are sixteen, and will room with the sixth years- if you wish, of course. Your previous school did not have houses, so we can do a private sorting- perhaps now?"

"Now? Right now I need to talk to you. I would have much preferred to have introduced myself, and judged for myself what of my past could be told."

"Ah. I truly apologize, Timia, for any inconvenience, but I believe it for the best. We did, after all, expect you rather... earlier today. Most new students try to show up in time for the opening feast, not," he checked his watch, "nine hours past. And they needed to know."

"Oh- oh, I wish I weren't here! All these strangers, all of them with bloody accents, and cliques, and they'll probably think that accelerated classes are weird, and- they'll hate me." The last was an admission of utter defeat.

"They won't. Why, one girl came to my office directly, and asked if we offered the same program. And Harry, there- he knew who you were, and seemed to be quite intent on spending some more time with you! Here, have a strawberry sour straw, and come to my guest bedroom. It has a bath, and I'll have dinner sent up. We can arrange everything tomorrow." He was rewarded with a slight smile.

"Thank you, professor. I'll be better tomorrow. I'll be better after a bath!"

As he led the girl to the guest bed, Dumbledore chanced a look out the window at the moonless sky. _It would be this time of month_, he thought.

*****

Harry knew better than to try to wake Ron up before 9:00 am. When he'd first gone on these now routine midnight strolls, last year, and found something interesting he had tried to get Ron, only to give up after receiving a bloody nose without affecting the oblivious wizard. Ron later labeled his actions as a defense mechanism, developed after years of ignoring his mother. He knew that this was different, and that Ron would want to know about the new witch, but for some reason he just wanted to keep her to himself for awhile.

Harry smiled at the thought of the girl, Timia, sprawled on the floor of the Great Hall. How she had managed to avoid the attentions of Mrs. Norris he did not know- he himself had practiced for six years and had his invisibility cloak, and still occasionally was caught. Her hair had been an odd silvery black, shimmering and long. In fact, it was almost waist length. Her skin was olive, and her eyes a gorgeous blue- as light, nearly, as Malfoy's, but with none of the coolness. He could see where anger had left its marks, though, and imagined that she would not be one to test. She was pretty, but, even with those extraordinary features, wasn't beautiful. And- and he really should be getting to bed. Harry's last thought was that he hoped he would see the new girl soon. 

*****

The sun rose on a much happier Timia. 'I should have known I needed some rest before talking to Dumbledore. That man is far too wise for his own good- or maybe not wise, as much- more ... knowing. No one who eats that much sugar could play the wizened old wizard. And speaking of sugar, I could use a little rush.'

Dumbledore, knowing what Timia would be thinking, had bid the house-elves to deliver a golden short stack, a bowl of strawberries, raspberries, and melon, and a cup of mint tea. Condiments included powdered sugar- for the pancakes- honey, and a complimentary chocolate. 

The tray was delivered by Liddy, a very enthusiastic house-elf , albeit a bit much for a girl recuperating from a long day. After finally convincing the dear that she had everything she could possibly want, and would just call if she could think of anything else, Timia sat back to enjoy her meal. 

'Raspberries, strawberries, pancakes and tea. My first real meal in, what, two days?' She was about to dig in, when a piece of paper caught her eye. 'Too afraid to meet me face to face? Gods, but I must have been a mess last night.'

It was a meandering letter, typical of Dumbledore- He said, very nicely, in three paragraphs what most would have done in one. Basically she was to do what she wanted to relax, and then come to his office. If he wasn't there, the password was sour straws, which Timia could have guessed, and she certainly could amuse herself. _Let's see. Right now you'd be in breakfast, so I'll wait... a bit... maybe get some more...sleep. _And that was her last conscious thought for some hours.

A/N: Please review, whatever your opinion. 


	2. Redheaded

****

Disclaimer: My genie still isn't strong enough... where are those Wheaties...

****

A/N: Here again...

The first breakfast was always one of the more despondent events. It was the last chance to relax before classes, homework, and all other evil things associated with the school year began, and many too advantage of it. Harry wasn't really in the mood for the customary pranks, and headed to the Hall early in an attempt to avoid them, all the while trying not to think of Timia.

Early as it was, Hermione had beaten him down, book in hand. She stopped reading as he sat next to her, and gave him a smile. "I didn't see you come back last night. Still keeping up the tradition with those walks? I hope you're being more careful, after last year."

"Yea, I have to keep walking. It's the only way too clear my head. You know Hogwarts is my only real home, but- after the Dursley's it's too loud. Even, or maybe especially, the sounds of Ron's snores! And last year, it was the only way I could really work off... well, you know. Cedric was everywhere. I am being more careful, though I don't think that Voldemort would do the same thing twice."

Fifth year Harry had been captured in one of Hogwarts' many unmapped tunnels by a group of werewolves who had sworn allegiance to the Dark Lord. It had only been thanks to Ron, and Remus, that he had escaped. 

"It would probably be too unoriginal," Hermione commented, then smiled sadly. "I do know about being too crowded, and too loud. Why do you think that I get up this early?" She waved around the empty hall. "This is the only time I can read outside the library. While no one goes in there, anytime, it's kind of dark. This, this just feels homier. A sanctuary."

They shared the silence for a minute, until Harry realized that he had forgotten to tell Hermione what had caused him to be so late the night before. Before he could speak, Hermione was already asking, "So what _were_ you doing? You always used to get back by midnight, and I was up till one-thirty."

She looked at him speculatively, slowly getting a gleam in her eye. He finally burst. "Hermione! I can't believe you're even _thinking_ that- no. Just no." She laughed, then said, "Just checking."

"Actually, I found that new student Dumbledore told us about. She was, well, crumpled up on the floor over there, by the doors." Hermione looked over at where he gestured, then back at Harry, raising one eyebrow. "What was she doing there?"

He shrugged. "I think she had just gotten in. She was awfully wet, and went on about skewing into the lake, and cliffs, and such. Seemed an awful lot like you, when you... well.... You know..." He ducked Hermione's book, smiling evilly. "What?"

"Harry, you're lucky it's this early and they don't serve coffee at Hogwarts. If I felt like getting up you would be in no condition to look at girls for some time." 

"Hey, at least I'm better than Ron-"

"-trying to find out what was the matter with Ginny..."

"He really had no idea, poor man."

"What do you mean? Poor Ginny, if anyone. I feel sorry for whomever he should marry... But back to this new girl. Dumbledore said she had done accelerated study, and was doing independent study." Hermione looked expectantly at Harry.

"Yes, and she told me nothing of either of them, and no, I didn't ask. I know no more than what you do. Just ask her any questions, she seems... um.. Nice. There were just two weird things..." He broke off.

"Well, what were they?"

"She knew who I was, and didn't make a big deal of it. I mean, most people don't recognize me, and as soon as they know me they start talking about- you know. And then, I could have sworn she had to try her hardest not to laugh at Professor Dumbledore." Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow. "I know he can be hilarious, but I've never really thought of laughing _at_ him. He has a sort of power that makes the idea seem outrageous."

"Now that I think of it, I know what you mean." She sighed and looked around the rapidly filling hall. "Do you want to stay and eat here, or get some food from the kitchens?"

"What? Oh- I can't believe I've been here for half an hour, and didn't eat a thing." Harry smiled. "But then, it was an interesting conversation. Let's get some food, and get away from these people." 

"Good plan." Hermione stood, picking up the pile of books she had already chosen from the library. It was only when they were nearing the door that she suddenly stopped, looking straight at Harry with a smile similar to the one he had had. "You said that she was _nice_. How much time did you spend with her last night?!?"

*****

A gentle knock on the door woke Timia several hours later. At a mumbled, "come in," the door opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. Of course. 

"Whatever happened to letting me rest?" Timia asked resignedly. "Whenever I woke up I would be in a much better mood than that which I'm in now."

"Yes, yes my dear. Unfortunately, circumstances have changed since I wrote that letter. Professor Snape wishes to see you." At this Timia opened her eyes and sat up, slowly but surely. She turned what could have been a glare on Dumbledore, and started to open her mouth. Albus ignored both the glare and the open mouth with a practiced ease and added, "no, he will not wait. Besides, you've been asleep for six hours since you ate, and you should be more than hungry right now." He smiled, twinklingly, "I think that young Mr. Potter was looking for you at breakfast."

"Professor, Harry likes me no more than I like him. We'll probably end up good friends- but _really_- don't you have anything better to do with your time?"

"Not at all, my dear. My students' lives are as important as placating Fudge, if not more so. Now get dressed- there are some clothes over on the chair- do your teeth, and come to the Great Hall. A student will escort you to the dungeons, and yes, we have dungeons, and yes, Professor Snape teaches in them. You can eat after you meet with him," he said, forestalling every question. "Good morning! Or, rather, good afternoon." 

He swept out much too fast for Timia's sleepy mind. "Dungeons. Who would have figured. Now, where were my clothes?"

*****

A very bored Goyle leaned against the doors of the hall. Or, at least, it appeared he was bored. It was more the slack-faced look he always had, unless he was beating someone up. But Snape had told him to come collect the new student and he would- after all, he was passing potions, he was smart- but he was cheating off Draco Malfoy. And Draco wasn't there, to tell him to wait. The new student hadn't gone by yet- maybe there wasn't a new student! Maybe they were all trying to trick him... Yes, that was it. Draco had gotten bored with him, and wanted a replacement, and was just going to let him stand forever outside the Hall- probably starve to death, or die of the cold, or something. No, he wouldn't let them do that- he was too smart for them. He should go back to the dungeons, go back right now!

Timia got down to the Hall just in time to see a very big boy running very fast in the opposite direction. _And who says my reputation doesn't precede me... Oh, well. Dungeons can't be that hard to find. Just go down._

It only took ten minutes for Timia to decide that she should find, and shoot, the architect of the blasted school, no matter where or when they should be. Moving stairways, doors that are walls, walls that are doors- and she was suddenly very thankful for Harry's help the night before. It didn't take long for her to decide to enter the next door that was really a door, and ask directions. 

*****

Ginny looked up as the classroom door opened, cursing under her breath. She had been about to fall asleep, and the creaking of the door had ensured that she would stay awake for the last half-hour of Binns' lecture. Some muggle students has spoken of taping Binns when he was talking about the Centaur wars, or something equally boring, and listening to the tape at night to help them fall sleep. While Ginny was unsure as to how this could be done, it sounded like a good idea.

_Well, look at that. Binns noticed. He doesn't hear Ron's snores, or Creevy's giggles, but he notices when a pretty girl walks in- I bet that she's the new student that Dumbledore was on about. _Binns spoke sternly to the girl, listened to her speak, and looked her over, as to be sure she was honest. Ginny laughed at this, some small bit of humor in an otherwise deprived class. _Binns looks like he honestly doesn't know what to do with her- Ron would know. **Seamus would** know. Even Harry would know, but he wouldn't do it. He's in love, not that Hermione will ever find out._

With her mind on her friends' love lives, Ginny didn't hear when Binns first called. "Excuse me, Miss. Weasley- you are a prefect, are you not?"

"Um, yes, Professor. I am. Is there something you would like me to do?" Ginny stood, smiling at the new girl. 

Binns coughed, then nodded. " If you would escort Miss. Chasser to the dungeons, she has a meeting with Professor Snape." He checked the hourglass, thought a second, and the added, "Take your things, Miss. Weasley. I do not think you will have time to return. You might ask a classmate for the notes." 

"Of course, Professor," Ginny said, gathering her things and heading for the door. _The poor old bore looks like he might blush- if ghosts can. Nearly-Headless Nick's come close, but not so far as Binns today. _She hid a snort when Timia flashed a brilliant smile, making Binns' hands visibly shake.

"Thank you _so_ much, Professor. I wish you had taught at my old school; our History teacher was such a bore. I'm sure that I'll get to Professor Snape's now."

Timia heard only the end of Binns' reply as she swept out of the classroom, Ginny following close behind. Ignoring a thoughtful look on the redhead's face, Timia braced herself and began her introduction. "I'm Timia Chasser- I'm the new student, and-"

"You did that on purpose."

"What?"

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and you just made a lovesick fool out of Binns on purpose." Seeing Timia's smile start to fall, Ginny added as she led the way, "I'm just glad I was there to see it. Binns was an old geezer before he died, and that was more than fifty years ago. He needs some... excitement."

Timia shuddered. "He may, but I'm _not_ the one who will give it to him. I just needed to have some fun, and -Binns? - was the first person I saw, poor thing. How many ghosts are teachers here, anyways?"

"Binns is the only one. Binns also has the most people asleep in every class, and you'd think that it would be hard to make battles and revolutions that boring- he does manage, though. I've a more pressing question, though: Why do you want to see Professor Snape? You see, his classroom is right around this corner, so you don't have that much longer to decide to run." 

Ginny turned the corner as Timia started to laugh. "He can't be that bad, can he?"

"Oh, he can be, and will be, but here we are. He's the tall, black haired, greasy git- Good luck!" Ginny smiled as she opened the door to Snape's classroom, and Timia squared her shoulders and walked in. 

*****

Lunch had been too hurried for Harry to talk with Ron, so he had ended up taking advantage of a review day in Divination (Trelawney had 'seen' that they would need it.).

Ron was less than interested, but that was probably because Harry had forgotten to mention that she was gorgeous- or maybe because Patil had 'seen' him in the Astronomy Tower that night. Ron, who had filled out and grown into his red hair, had started to get a reputation the year before. From what Harry had seen, he was living it up. Though they were still as close as ever, girls were on Ron's mind and would not get off. 

Harry smiled at Ron, who appeared to be occupied, waved off an offer of a seat by Lavender, and sat off to the side. Resignedly, he opened his book, grabbed a crystal sphere, and set himself to reading, for once, the assignment.

*****

"So, you are _the_ Miss. Chasser. How pleased I am to see you," Snape drawled, turning ever so slowly as he heard the door open and close. "But where is your guide? Surely, you did not find your way _yourself_."

"Actually, _Professor_, I saw only the back of your guide. He seemed to be in quite a hurry. I found my way with the help of Ginny Weasley- a student of yours, perhaps?" 

At this Snape grimaced ever so slightly. _I should have known Goyle wouldn't be up to it- though I'm surprised he actually found the hall._

"Professor?" Timia asked after a minute. She wasn't giving an inch though she realized at his expression that this might not have been the smartest thing to do from a tactical standpoint.

"If we are to work on an independent project, I shall expect you to learn some respect. ten points from your house," Snape met her glare for glare. "And if you have not been sorted, the points will be taken as soon as you are. Questions, Miss. Chasser? No? Good." He turned back to his desk, picking up a folder and quill. "Here is a placement test. I understand that potions were not taught at your previous school, but you surely have picked up _something._" Snape snorted. "Professor Dumbledore left you this quill- he was unsure as to whether you had one of your own." Snape set the materials on an empty desk and looked back at the girl. "You will have one hour to do as well as you can. Begin."

****

A/N: Opinions? Questions? Comments? Review or e-mail.


	3. Discovery

****

Disclaimer: Not mine nor like to be, but for Timia, and any semblance of an original plot.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I'm planning on posting when I've finished each chapter regardless, but reviews are _very_ nice.

The test had one hundred problems, each covering a different potion or procedure. It was a cumulative review of seven years, and Timia was not doing well at all. _It wouldn't be multiple choice, or true false, no, that would be far too easy. I don't think I've gotten a single question yet!_ Snape hovered around the room doing little, his presence belying exactly how much he trusted her. _Asphodel, fairy wings, powdered apple and juice of acorn... This is not what I expected._

As the last ten minutes of sand started to slide down into the glass, Timia gave up and started writing the first things that came to mind- recipes for various cookies.

"Time, Miss Chasser. Are you quite finished? Good, yes, let's take a look..." He reached over and snatched the parchments from her, then sluiced the answer sheet through a thin potion she hadn't seen him prepare. Glowing red circles showed up one by one next to her answers, filling up the margins. 

Snape patiently waited thirty seconds for the paper to dry, then looked it over. "I see. You know nothing of the most elementary potions, and far less of the more advanced. Any project will prove most difficult- I would suggest you find a tutor, and don't plan to have much _fun_ this year. The only way you could possibly earn credit is by working incredibly hard. I would suggest Miss Granger as a tutor- if you're up to it, Miss Chasser?"

"I completed the accelerated course of study offered by the School. I _ can_ do it." _And If I can't, I'll do it anyway. You **won't **get the best of me, even if you are a git._

"Miss Chasser? Wake _up_, girl. I've asked you twice now- when do you want to set up an appointment to discuss your project?" He looked over at her as she tried to re-focus. "I'm starting to think that you could not possibly be up to _any _sort of potions project. Those scores were abysmal- _Longbottom_ did better. You really don't appear to have the concentration required to get near a potion. It would be a waste of my time and yours." All of his comments were made in a biting tone, meant to cut as deep as possible. They had their intended effect. "I shall be submitting my recommendation to Professor Dumbledore, as soon as possible."

Timia looked up at him. She _knew_ she could do it, and would do it, if she was given the chance- but it had been such a week. If she stayed Snape would quickly find out exactly what she thought of him; all she could do was grab her things and run.

*****

It was only when she realized that there really was nowhere to go that Timia stopped running. She ended up in a stairway that had moved from corridor to corridor twice already, making it impossible for her to even go back the way she had come. Sighing, the girl took a deep breath and sat on the top-most stair. _Snape will not get to me. Snape will not get to me. Snape will not get to me._

"This is getting sort-of familiar," the tall, black-haired boy said, looking down at her.

"Harry?" Timia looked up at the wizard, full of relief at being found, and sadness at being found like this again. "I got lost, running from _his_ classroom. He's such a _git_. Ginny was right. I should have known I wouldn't be good enough for Hogwarts-" 

Timia broke off as someone standing behind Harry interrupted. "What did you say? Ginny was _right_ for once? I can't believe it!"

"Oh, shove it, Ron! Ginny doesn't copy her Transfiguration, make up utter lies for Divination, or nearly fail Potions. And it sounds as if Timia is talking about Snape- If Ginny said he was a git, she was most certainly right."

"Hermione! You're a prefect, and already bad-mouthing the teachers!" 'Ron's' tone could only be described as sarcastically amazed. 

"Once again, shove it, Ron. Last year Snape made more students cry than all of the other teachers have in their entire careers, combined. He's a git, and deserves every bit of what's said about him. Now, Harry, are you going to let us see her?" Harry stepped back to reveal a girl of medium height and build, with brown hair that had subtle red highlights. She smiled, revealing rows of perfect teeth and sending sparkles through her eyes. "I'm Hermione Granger, and you must be Timia Chasser. Bad experience with Snape?"

"What other kind could there be?" scoffed the only unidentified voice. Suddenly a flame-haired boy pushed Hermione slightly to the side. "Ron Weasley, pleased to - Harry, you never said that she was gorgeous!"

Timia looked up to his face, trying not to laugh as the poor boy attempted to cover his tactlessness. "It's not- I mean- oh, for- I'm going to stop talking now."

Harry looked at him. "Probably a good choice on your part. And I did _try _to tell you about her, but you were ... busy."

Hermione glared at them both. Stepping neatly around Ron, she took Timia's arm and helped her up. "If you two boys are quite done, let's help Timia to wherever she needs to be." She redirected her gaze to Timia, smiling gently. " The castle can be amazingly confusing. I've only ever seen one nearly accurate map, and even it couldn't depict all of the random changes- this stair, for instance. Is there somewhere that you need to be?"

"Um..." Timia thought about her aimless running, and then quickly decided on someone that she really should see. "Could you take me to Professor Dumbledore's office again?"

*****

Harry and Ron led the girls back up to the same corridor, while Hermione hung behind them with Timia. They walked quickly down the corridor, speeding past moving paintings and suits of armor. The only thing that Timia really noticed, however, was that Hermione kept stealing glances of her. Finally she stopped, and turned to the other girl. "Hermione, if you've got a question, you can ask it. I won't hurt you. I'm an American in a new school, not to mention a new country, so I'm not entirely here yet, but neither am I out to the daisy field. I'm not crazed. And I know that I did accelerated study, and Dumbledore told you all about it, but I'm not all about-" She was interrupted again.

"Don't you see? Dumbledore _didn't_ tell us all about it. I went and asked him if Hogwarts offered anything of the sort, and all he would say was to ask you! Was there a standard procedure? A certain number of O.W.L.'s required? The approval of the ministry, like a time-turner?" Hermione's enthusiasm surprised the other girl, who had been told not to make too much of her study habits, as she would only lose friends that way. 

Harry and Ron, hearing the outburst, had stopped slightly ahead, and now were looking back at Hermione sadly. "Well, I win, Ron. You had an hour and three minutes before she broke, and this is much closer to my twenty-seven. Of course, I don't think either of us could really win, seeing as she'll be on about this for days, now."

"Why, you little- how dare you bet on me! You'll be on your own in Charms this year, just for that."

Ron was horrified. "You wouldn't!" 

Hermione just looked at him. "Of course I would. You're lucky I don't take points."

"Um... What are points? You see, Snape took ten from me, applicable when I'm sorted to whatever house I get, and I really don't know what they are- and Hermione, I'll tell you about the program later." Timia's question served to redirect attention back to her from the rapidly brewing fight between Ron and Hermione, besides the fact that she _was_ interested.

"You really are new here," Harry commented. He started the walk to Dumbledore's office again, before asking, "Do you know anything about the houses?" At a negative shake of her head, he continued, "There are four houses here at Hogwarts, one after each of the founders. We're in Gryffindor, the best one," Hermione snorted, "and then there's Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for the brave at heart, Ravenclaw for the clever, Hufflepuff for those loyal and kind, and Slytherin's for the cunning and sly. Slytherin has been the house with the most dark wizards over the ages, but all four houses have their glories and shames."

Ron continued, "You'll be sorted into one of those houses, and it becomes your family at school. House points are a way to punish or reward- do good, get more points, your house likes you. Screw up, lose points, and look out."

Hermione _looked _at Ron. "It's not really like that- you can lose points and no one will care, so long as it's not too extreme. The Weasley twins- Ron's older brothers- lost hundreds of points during the time they were at Hogwarts. It is effective, though, because the house with the most points at the end of the of the year wins the House Cup, and competition is pretty rough. Gryffindor's won it all the years that we've been at Hogwarts."

They were at the door, and this time Dumbledore didn't appear out of the blue. Hermione spoke the password before Timia could, defending herself to the boys questioning looks by saying, "What? Dumbledore told the prefects, so if there were any problems we could get in to see him." By then they were inside, and walking towards the desk at which Dumbledore was seated.

They were at the door, and this time Dumbledore didn't appear out of the blue. Hermione spoke the password before Timia could, defending herself to the boys' questioning looks by saying, "What? Dumbledore told the prefects, so if there were any problems we could get in to see him." By then they were inside, and walking towards the desk behind which Dumbledore was seated. 

***** 

"Ah. I wondered when you would get here, Miss Chasser. Many thanks to you fine Gryffindors for aiding her again. No, that was not a dismissal," he added when Ron, Hermione, and Harry turned to go. "I truly wanted to thank you. And I fear that you, poor girl," he directed at Timia, "have had a long morning. Let me reassure you - you are enrolled in Hogwarts' independent study for Potions, and you will remain enrolled. Disregard anything Professor Snape may have said to the contrary, for he and I have reached an agreement. You will, however, find it necessary to have a tutor, and I think that Miss Granger would be perfect for the job - that is, unless it would be too taxing, Miss Granger?" 

Hermione shook her head in an emphatic denial, and Timia could see that the questions she had asked earlier were still foremost in the girl's mind. 

"I have taken the liberty of arranging appointments for you with the teachers with whom you will be conducting your studies; tomorrow after breakfast you can find a guide to the divination tower to speak with Professor Trelawney, then after lunch you can meet with Professor Sinistra, of Astronomy. I've put off the discussion planned with Professor Snape until both of you have had time to cool down. That will be Wednesday, two days from now, also after lunch." 

He looked at her semi-sternly over his glasses. "Keep in mind that the ten points detracted are still lost - and that brings us to another point. You still need to be sorted." 

Timia looked fearfully at Harry - though he had spoken of Houses and sortings, it had not been explained how this was done. How could a stranger know the inside of your heart and mind, to discover which qualities you exemplified? 

As if in response to her very thought, Dumbledore pulled a very battered hat from a high shelf, a hat that almost looked like it was - sulking? The old professor sighed. "It is a pity, but necessary. You see," he started to explain, "our hat has a very scheduled life. He sings, sorts, rests a week, spends about nine months coming out with a new song, with a month's break over the winter holidays, and then spends three months practicing and honing its talents. Any disturbances are very unwelcome; I fear it's become a rather hat in the mud. After you, Harry, pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword out, it was disagreeable for weeks."

The four watched intently as Dumbledore bent down so that his mouth was at the hat's rim, and whispered sternly. Though most of the lecture was unintelligible, Timia was certain that she heard 'head lice' mentioned; the very thought made it necessary for her to stifle a giggle. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't stifled well enough, but Dumbledore's eyes twinkled especially bright as he looked over at her, as if to share in the humor. He then stood, picked up the hat, and set it on Timia's head before she had time to protest. 

***** 

Well, well, well - what do we have here? 

_Are you - in my head? _

Very good of you to notice. I assume you're the one Dumbledore woke me up for - let's see what makes you so special. 

_I really don't think that I'm special-_

Don't lie to me. I can tell. So, you're one of hers. That would explain what you've got in here. You have power at you disposal that even Dumbledore hasn't seen. 

_He knows what I am..._

You haven't seen fit to tell him more that that? He'll understand - one of the few that will know all the implications. Tell him. And meanwhile, you'll, of course, be in GRYFFINDOR! 

The hat was gently lifted from her head by the same Dumbledore, and set back on the shelf after Dumbledore had offered his profuse apologies for interrupting its vacation. Timia simply sat there, digesting the information she had been privy to, before realizing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all congratulating her. 

"I knew you'd be Gryffindor - after all, you were definitely not a Slytherin, or a Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw would be all right, but - you're with us!"

"Even if you do have to study a lot, we can hang out in the common room, or-" 

Hermione quickly shushed Harry as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I'm sure Miss Chasser would voice her appreciation for your enthusiasm were she to have room to speak. Now, Timia - it is not required that you sleep in the dormitory, seeing as you have already completed the equivalent of our education and will not be following the same class schedule. You can keep the rooms you used last night, or, if you wish, you can stay with the other sixth year girls." He raised his eyebrows inquiringly.

"Oh, of course I want to stay in the dorm!" 

"Very good. Miss Granger, if you could escort Miss Chasser to the rooms you will share after dinner, it would be appreciated. Your bags will be moved, but for now, let's head to the Hall!"

*****

Dinner went quickly, as Timia was introduced as a new Gryffindor to student after student at the Gryffindor table. She carefully ignored the high table, where Snape was certainly eating, and had a good meal in the respect that she saw neither hide nor hair of him. However, she was disappointed to not find the time to talk with any of her new friends.

It was only as students from other tables started to leave the hall that Timia realized exactly how tired she was. Hermione, forced to sit many seats away due to the influx of interested people around the 'new girl', spotted a very pronounced yawn and forced her way through the crowd.

"You're exhausted... Let's get you up to the rooms, and you can get to sleep early," Hermione said, bending close to Timia's ear. 

She nodded and stood up. They would have been trapped by the pressing crowd had Harry and Ron not seen their dilemma, and quickly jumped up to help. Timia smiled wearily as the boys shouldered their way through the mass of students, and quickly escorted the girls through the Great Hall. 

After a brief introduction to the Fat Lady, and an explanation of the passwords, Hermione pushed Timia towards the girls' rooms. Harry helped her up the steps, stopping at the threshold to say goodnight. 

Timia murmured a reply as she fell onto the bed, at the foot of which lay her trunk, but Hermione stepped back over to Harry. "I'm going to stay here, in case she needs anything. All my homework is done, and you two should be able to manage one night without me to help. Anyways, thanks for getting us back." Hermione smiled slightly, and began to turn around.

"You're welcome, Hermione - and have a good night." 

Timia was barely awake enough to register the fact that something in their voices had changed, but she did, and found their nervousness very sweet. They'll make such a cute couple. 

***** 

****

A/N: Okay, this is going to be Harry/Hermione - usually I like other pairings for the both of them, but this just wanted to be like this - and there will be some sweet, romantic stuff, but I'm going to keep with the plot. 

Thanks for the reviews! I'm American, and I wanted to use a new candy for Dumbledore's favorite, so I'd appreciate any suggestions of British candy. That's it! Until the next chapter... 


	4. Razzmatazz

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own his friends. I do not own his universe. I do not own Crayola. What you don't recognize is mine. Please don't take it.

****

A/N: Harry/Hermione sweetness. Perhaps even some plot? 

Timia awoke with memories of the night before. She had friends- or, she _thought_ that Ron, Hermione, and Harry were friends ... and that brought up an interesting point. When were Hermione and Harry going to break it to each other? They obviously had liked each other for a long time- that much was obvious from the fumbling nervousness they had displayed as they said goodnight. Whatever it was, it was incredibly sweet.

"Oh, you're up? Good! Good morning, and a happy day..." Hermione's voice trailed off as she went into the adjoining bathroom.

"Hermione, go back to bed!" the lump in one of the beds next to Timia's whined. _Obviously **not** a morning person... No one besides Hermione is up, so I guess she and I are the only dawn lovers._

A shower was turned on in the bathroom, and Hermione stuck her head out of the door. "I'm going to shower and head down to breakfast... There's a couple of showers in here, but if you need one, go fast. Once they get up," and the pronoun obviously applied to all of the sleeping bundles, "there won't be an opening till ten." She pulled back into the bathroom. Timia unfolded herself, stood up, gathered her clothes and soaps, and went over to the bathroom.

*****

Harry and Hermione were the first down to breakfast again, with Timia coming in a close third. She grimaced when she saw them together, wishing that she weren't quite so hungry- after all, who knew? It might just be the start of a relationship that she was interrupting. Harry and Hermione, however, held a differing opinion.

"Timia, over here!" Harry called out, waving as if they weren't the only ones down- or rather, the only students down. Timia chanced a look at the head table, and was pleased to see only Dumbledore, chatting merrily with a yet unidentified member of the staff.

She walked over, smiling, to take the seat across from the two other Gryffindors. Hermione warmly smiled a welcome, then said, "We were just talking about you." _So much for romance..._

Harry continued the thought, "If you don't mind, we're interested in your old school, and this independent study project. Can you enlighten us?" Timia looked at the both of them. It wasn't like she had a lot of secrets- just one, a biggie- but the rest of her life was relatively open. She had just been born relatively private about her past- she had opinions and was willing to share them, but some memories she wanted to hold tight, and never dilute by sharing.

_But I want friends, and these are the nicest people I've met in years. They deserve to know about me._ She shook her head, smiled slightly, and began. "I was born in Chicago, sixteen years ago. I was a Muggle. My school was a Muggle school." She outlined her years at the elementary, always being labeled different, objectively- as if it had happened to someone else and she had heard of it second-hand. Her first years at the American School of Sorcery had been little different, which is why she had begun the accelerated program.

Timia looked over at Hermione's intent expression. "I won't be able to explain it all now, just the bare idea. Maybe we can talk about the details at one of the tutoring sessions?"

Hermione nodded, and Timia continued, "They only offer this program to students who show talent in all core areas, have the work ethic necessary for the additional studying, and are entirely willing. You can't get in because your parents want you to, for instance. 

"I worked hard, and maintained a 4.0 G.P.A. even with the extra class work, so I was able to finish out the year. At the end of last year I completed all that they could offer, and so I applied for a transfer to Hogwarts. 

"You see, Potions isn't offered at most schools in the states. Curriculum is based more on immediate results- if you can buy a potion, why spend an hour making one that might not even be successful? It always seemed interesting, though, so I came here. Severus Snape is a world-renowned Potions Master, but after yesterday I don't know that I'll learn _anything_ from him." She stopped and looked out into the rapidly filling room. Students had finally risen to eat quickly before heading to class.

They both smiled at her sympathetically, Harry patting her back lightly, until he suddenly frowned. "But why on _earth_ would you want to study Divination, especially from Trelawney? She's the most annoying woman on the staff, not to mention a fake."

"So I've heard," Timia said ruefully, "But I kind of ... well ... I have a talent for it." 

They looked at her, looked at each other, then turned back to her. "We won't hold it against you," Harry reassured her. 

"You know, Divination can be as integral a part of your magic as any other class. You've had a bumbling old broad for a teacher, but that doesn't mean you should condemn it. Seers can destroy your plans, unless you know how to shield from them- and besides, I'm not technically a Seer. I just have a touch of the talent, enough to know a fake, and to sometimes _See_ with the aid of cards or spheres." 

The two looked at her blankly. "I thought that the Sight couldn't be blocked," Harry commented, his face screwed up into a frown.

"None of the books I've seen mentioned anything like what you just said. Of course, I haven't really been looking into Divination, past enough to know that Trelawney knows nothing."

Timia sighed. "Divination is the scapegoat of the wizarding world. It's misunderstood to the extreme, and charlatans like Trelawney do nothing to help." She looked around. Everyone was leaving, trying not to be late. 

Harry noticed her attention had shifted, and said, "We've another ten minutes- maybe we could show you where the North Tower is, and then head to class ourselves?"

"Yeah, we have class with McGonagall next- shall we go?" Timia nodded her acquiescence to Hermione's proposal, and followed them out. 

*****

They turned a final corner and came to a dead end. "This is it?" Timia could see nothing that looked like it concealed a classroom.

"Up. Look up." Hermione said scorchingly. "You see, she's all-knowing," she added as the trapdoor in the ceiling opened, and a stepladder unfolded to the ground.

"Oh. This is going to be more fun, isn't it."

"More than likely. Anyway, good luck. We'd stay to help, but class will start in a few minutes." Harry and Hermione turned, leaving Timia to deal with the trapdoor.

*****

"You know, I really feel sorry for her. She had all of these wonderful expectations, and the reality of it is that she has Snape and Trelawney. That has to be a letdown."

"Yeah, but she's a strong girl - much like yourself - and she'll manage. We've dealt with Snape for four years now, and Trelawney for the same, on my part, anyway. You couldn't stand the challenge," Harry teased.

"You know very well that Trelawney knows nothing, and no one learns anything, least of all you and Ron," Hermione warned, "At least I'm learning something." 

"You may be learning, but no one's quite sure _what_ you're learning. None of us understand any of it- except you- Hey, don't hit the messenger! I speak only the truth!" He had to duck a light-hearted punch she aimed in his direction, reaching up and pulling her fist down.

She stopped walking as he gently pried her fingers from their clenched position and clasped her hand. "Hermione..." His voice was ever so soft, sweet. He smiled nervously, lost for words.

They stood there for a minute, just holding hands, until Hermione flashed him a shy smile, and pulled away, turning into the classroom's open door.

*****

Ron looked nervously at the empty seat where his two best friends were supposed to be. "I don't like this," he confided to his partner, Lavender. "Hermione would never be late- she's never cut it this close, except for once in third year. Where _are _they?" 

"I don't know, but I'm sure that they're fine. They'll be here any- See? There they are!" Lavender pointed to the door, where a slightly blushing Hermione walked in.

Ron spared a glance at Hermione, then turned back to the door just in time to see a similarly blushing Harry enter. He snapped back to face Lavender. "Did you see that?"

"Do you really think it could-" Harry glared at Ron, having heard both remarks. "Oops." Lavender ended, but nodded enthusiastically at Ron as Harry took the seat in front of them, next to Hermione.

All talking stopped as Professor McGonagall walked to the front of the room, and looked at the students: Gryffindors on one side, Ravenclaws on the other. Dumbledore had rearranged the schedules so as not to put the Gryffindors and Slytherins together in most every lesson, and McGonagall counted her lucky stars in terms of the sixth years. 

She started as she always did: briskly and without warning. "This is an important year. While you have no major tests, the O.W.L.'s results should have showed you what you should work on. Many of you seem to require additional review of the basics of transfiguration." She eyed the rows severely. "We will begin today with a simple review, but, rest assured, it will be a difficult year. 

"For the practical part of the review, I would ask that you transfigure the quills found before you into a plant of your choice- so long as the plant is not poisonous or potentially harmful. Points for originality." She sat behind her massive desk, and left them to it.

Curses and spells were muttered around the room. Harry bent in to discuss plants with Hermione. "Shall we do a Muggle one?"

"I don't really know any magical plants that aren't potentially harmful, and still manage to be pretty. I think I'll go with an orchid- they're gorgeous flowers, and relatively rare," Hermione responded. "What do you think that you'll do?"

Harry had to think for a moment. "I really don't know- maybe a marigold?" Before Hermione even began to shake her head, he had it. "Aloe Vera! I love those plants, so very pointy, but wonderful on a sunburn. I doubt anyone else will think of it, so it's original at least... Shall we try them?"

They both turned to their respective quills, and began the spells. Harry's was relatively easy, so when he finished he turned to Hermione. She was doing the wand movement, but to no avail- her quill remained a quill. "Um... Hermione?"

"I don't know what's _wrong!_ I know this spell, I reviewed last night, but it won't _work!_" She shook her head and tried again, and again, ignoring Harry's attempts to calm her down. "I know I can do this..." Finally she took all of her magic and pushed it through her wand. 

"Hermione..." Harry was speechless. While an orchid had appeared, it was not an ordinary orchid. The entire plant, stem and all, as well as the accompanying pot and soil, were a brilliant reddish-pink.

"What is this, Miss Granger?" McGonagall's talent for appearing at the most inopportune moments had obviously not been lost over the summer. 

"I... I... I don't _know_!"

"You have to; you cast the spell. Now tell me what this is!"

The rest of the class, their attention drawn by McGonagall's tightly controlled voice, stared at the brightly colored plant.

"I would say that that's hot magenta," one Ravenclaw said.

"No, it's definitely fuchsia," another chimed in.

"What are you talking about? It's cerise!"

"Wild strawberry!"

"Radical red!"

"Maroon!

"Razzle dazzle rose!"

"Shocking Pink!"

"It sounds like they swallowed a box of Crayola Crayons," Harry whispered to Hermione. She was still looking in shock at her failed plant, but managed a small smile before McGonagall called for silence.

"Get back to your seats, all of you! I wasn't talking about the color, when it's so obviously razzmatazz. I was asking Miss Granger why she found it necessary to turn the plant that _particular_ color, in lieu of its natural shades. Well?"

"I really don't know... I said the spell correctly, but it wouldn't go. I had to force it out of my wand, with all my power, and even then it turned out like- well, like this."

"Hmmm," Professor McGonagall muttered, surveying the room. Nearly half of the students hadn't finished the assignment. "Did anyone else have similar trouble?"

Two other students raised their hands, and it was obvious that the professor was disturbed. "Miss Granger, if you wouldn't mind trying something else- a summoning spell, perhaps?"

Harry watched Hermione grip her wand and force her power to go, whispering "_Accio book_!" Something hung in the air, a nearly tangible tension that finally released. The book she had called flew into her hands, but at the same time a spark of energy shot out of her wand and ricocheted off the wall, halting as it hit McGonagall's desk. With a pop, the desk turned the same 'radical red' as the flower.

"Oh, dear. Albus won't be happy to hear this..." McGonagall muttered, then turned back to the class, accepting the new color of her desk as a necessary evil. "Let's move along to the written portion- I won't be taking points for incomplete plants. Now, I want a three-foot essay summarizing the..."

*****

It was a silver stepladder. Of all possible methods of entry, Trelawney had chosen a silver stepladder. _Joyous. I'm dealing with a possibly insane 'Seer' who's had two successes in forty-some years. And she's supposed to teach me. This might actually be interesting..._

"Come in, my poor child," a suitably all-knowing, weak and wispy voice floated down from the room above. _Or not._

Timia climbed the ladder slower than was absolutely necessary, peering over the edge at the top before finally stepping out. At first the woman was invisible in the mess of trinkets, shaded lamps, and various paraphernalia common to Seers. Timia had to redirect her gaze when the voice spoke again, from the corner behind her.

"Come forth, child, come forth." Trelawney was decked out in masses of beads, scarves, and necklaces, with glasses far too big to look anything like normal. She perched on a royal purple plush cushion, looking expectantly at Timia.

"Good morning, Professor. I'm here to speak to you about-"

"Yes, yes, your independent study. You are correct in that, though I fear that the morning will be anything but good; yes, your aura is so terribly clouded. Never fear, I'm sure you won't die, just, perhaps, come close..." Trelawney drifted off into what she probably figured was a respectable Seer's daze. Timia knew better.

"Professor? You don't have to do that- I'm a bit of a Seer, and I know that you aren't. It's okay. If we could just begin, then perhaps you could approve a topic by lunch," _and I won't have to talk to you so much later._

The woman let out a gasp. "How dare you insult me so? I am a true Seer, one of the few left in this cruel world. I don't know what you are, but whatever it is, you are _not_ a Seer!" Her eyes had grown bigger than Timia would have imagined in outrage and shock.

_Oh, dear..._ "Professor, your room is crowded, dimly lit, and filled with 'atmosphere creating' smoke. These all clutter the mind as well as physical space, making it nearly impossible for anyone to have a vision. A true Seer understands the fact that your senses affect the gift, and thus work in bright, sparsely decorated areas."

Trelawney could only sputter, anger and disbelief growing inside of her.

"You may say you know who I am, that you saw my coming- Professor Dumbledore told you. I know it. You've foretold Harry's death thousands of times, and his father's just as prematurely. You are a charlatan, and you give all of us a bad name. I honestly don't believe that I will learn anything from talking with you right now; if you find you actually want to help my project, you can reach me." With that, Timia was headed down the silver stepladder and back out into reality. 

The trapdoor closed with a most satisfying slam behind her. _Well, Trelawney obviously has some issues. I'll have to deal with her eventually, so that probably made everything worse, but it was so much fun... I'll just have to be especially nice with Professor Sinistra..._

She slowly retraced her steps, figuring that even if lunch hadn't started yet, she could still loiter around the doors to the Hall. Unfortunately, she got lost in the going, and wound up at the Hall exactly as lunch began. 

A concerned Ron sat next to Lavender Brown at the Gryffindor table. They were looking at Harry, who had a comforting arm around Hermione. _What's wrong? They were fine..._ Then she saw Hermione. 

Hermione's hair was pulled out of its barrette, her eyes were a swollen red, and her face solemn. "Hermione? Are you okay? No, you're not, so what's the matter?"

"Well," Harry answered for the haggard girl, "Hermione's dealing with a bit of a shock. In Transfiguration, her wand wouldn't work correctly- it took twice the effort to complete a spell, and whenever she did, a spark shot out of her wand and turned something razzmatazz."

"Oh, my... Hermione, may I see your wand?" The other girl nodded, and handed it to her. Timia barely touched it before registering the wood it was made out of. "Rowan. Oh, my. Yes, you've had a bit of a morning."

****

A/N: Things begin, sort of. Please review; comments are greatly appreciated. And I've already written five, maybe half of six. Next chapter always makes me laugh, so- you have something to look forward to? Or, at least, I do... Tah!


	5. Essences

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The plot, I believe, is original, and mine. Please don't take it. 

****

A/N: Well, here's the fifth chapter. I don't know how many there will be, it all depends on how much Timia wants to tell ... and whether Harry, Ron, and Hermione cooperate with my shameless manipulation of their lives. I enjoyed writing this one, hopefully you'll enjoy reading!

The teachers all sat at the High Table, looking out at the chatting students. "So many..."

"Excuse me, Minerva, what was that?"

"So many, Albus! So many troubles already- my desk is still brilliantly colored! Flitwick's cushions, Hagrid's biggest blast-ended skrewt - not that I don't think color isn't good for them, maybe give us a little warning when it gets on one of its rampages..."

"And it will only get worse," Dumbledore sighed. "Just remember, Hogwarts has withstood it all so far."

Minerva looked very sharply at the headmaster. "What does this Timia have to do with this?"

He smiled sadly. "That is an interesting question. I know more of her than she has told me, and I know that she is not to be the biggest player in this game. There are clearer targets."

"Not- Harry?" she gasped. 

"Not Harry, though he would probably prefer it..." he said, still with that slight sad smile. "No, Professor, I must admit that I fear most for our Miss Granger."

*****

Timia looked up to the high table. They would meet directly after lunch, delaying classes as little as possible, and discuss the growing problem. Who knew that Voldemort would choose to strike so soon, so soon after the new moon... _Poor Professor. He knows. He knows, and knows what it is only safe to do, but then he can't do it... Poor Professor._

Her train of thought was interrupted by Harry, who had asked if she was okay. "I'm fine... Just thinking."

"The fact that you have any capacity for thought after meeting with that old ... witch .... is amazing," Hermione said.

"Well, I didn't really complete my meeting. I left it somewhat precipitately."

"You walked out on Trelawney? I bet that she didn't see that coming..." 

Speculations as to how much Trelawney actually saw, visionary or not, were picked up, and Timia was once again left with her thoughts.

_So much to lose. So very much to lose._

*****

At Dumbledore's announcement that the teachers would be at least five minutes late to class because had a quick meeting to attend, Hermione, Harry, and Ron said that they had more than enough time to show Timia to the astronomy tower.  
  
"You shouldn't have any trouble completing your meeting with her, she's nice enough and knows what's going on," Hermione added as the came to the final set of stairs.

"Yeah, we probably should leave you here though... We'll get to class earlier than Dumbledore said was necessary, but then, one never really knows that Snape can't be in two places at once."

Timia smiled her understanding at Ron, then said, "I'll just wait here for Professor Sinistra to arrive. I wouldn't want to go up when she isn't there."

"Good- and we'll see you at dinner!" 

With that the three left her to sit at the bottom most step of the stairway, quickly losing herself in her thoughts yet again. 

*****  


Snape had not reached the dungeons by the time that the trio got down to the classroom, to everyone's great relief. 

"I wouldn't have put it past that bastard," Ron muttered, "but I guess that Dumbledore was right." 

It was only as they took their seats that Hermione started to worry. "What if my wand doesn't work, still? If that was what the teachers were meeting for? What if Snape forces us to do a spell, and I turn something else 'razzmatazz'? It would probably be one of his beloved ingredients, or something on his desk that would get hit. I seem to have the worst luck," she commented bitterly.

Harry smiled. "We've never before done spells in Potions, so I think that there's pretty good odds that nothing will turn red, least of all anything of Snape's. He probably has spells very carefully set against color-changing spells, or Fred and George would have told us about it."

Ron looked over at him. "I think they actually mentioned something about color-protection spells. They certainly tried, at least once. I think that the protection is strongest on his robes, after a bad incident on one of his first Valentine's that Bill told me about."

"See," Harry said to Hermione, "Nothing's going to happen."

Hermione didn't look so sure, but Snape walked in, silencing any objections she might have had.

"Well, well, well. Yet another class of Gryffindors and Slytherins. I have heard some of what has occurred in other classes, to _other_ teachers, and," he said, glaring equally at everyone, "I am certain that none of it will happen here. Make sure that you are certain of it, too.

"Today we will be completing quite a deceptively simple potion, as it requires a great deal of precision," he said coldly, clearly implying that the degree of precision required would be more than difficult for some of them. "Partner up with whomever you are sitting with, and begin. The instructions are on page one hundred seventeen." He glared once more, then left them to their own devices. 

Harry and Hermione got to work quickly, as Lavender and Ron did the same in front of them. "Page seventeen, page seventeen... This isn't _that_ bad. A- _an_ alertness potion," Hermione muttered. 

" 'Allows you to remain alert for four times as long as you have slept if taken soon after awakening, or, will increase alertness for up to three hours.' I can't see that Snape would like this one, much too imprecise. It is more difficult than it seems, though not by much, and very addictive. Worse than coffee... That's probably why we haven't learnt it before."

"Do we have all the ingredients?" Harry asked, looking over the list quickly before answering himself, "Yes, so let's get to the brewing." 

"Wait a second, Harry," Hermione said as he made to start the heat under their cauldron, then double-checked the items in front of them against the list. "We're missing essence of cocoa nut. I'll go get some."

She walked over to a table where Snape had extra ingredients, and picked up a glass vial of a very brown liquid. 

Neville hurried over to the ingredients table after Hermione. He had been partnered with Parvati Patil, who had been forced to sit with him when she came in too late to get an empty desk. Neville was taking this opportunity to try to be as controlled as possible, and not knock anything over. He couldn't possibly melt another cauldron, not with Parvati there- she would laugh harder than anyone, after she had finished yelling at him. Parvati had never really like him.

Hermione turned around, perhaps a bit more quickly then she should have, and tripped over Neville's over-long robes. _Oh, no!_ The vial went flying, and she immediately drew her wand, all other things out of her mind, casting the spell that froze the fall of the glass. 

It was only as the spark left her wand that Hermione realized that it might have been better to let the vial fall, and risk Snape's wrath for her clumsiness. 

The entire class watched, Slytherins with amusement and Gryffindors with dismay, as the spark flew around the classroom, finally hitting the inevitable. 

"MISS GRANGER!" Snape positively roared, gesturing wildly at his robes. "WHAT IS THIS!?!"

Hermione could hardly keep a straight face, though she knew that she would be in terrible trouble, very soon. The spell, or whatever it was that caused her wand to behave so strangely, had obviously diversified, or gained power, or something. Not in her worst nightmares would Hermione have dared to think of this, for Snape's robes were not the only thing to have changed color. 

Seeing that Hermione wasn't going to be able to answer any time soon, Harry, Ron, Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindors heroically controlled their laughter to help her out. They all looked at each other, collectively shrugged at the points that were sure to be lost, then unanimously rang out, "Razzmatazz!" With that they all collapsed into laughter.

The Slytherins were speechless. Their normally dark and brooding professor looked now more like a circus clown. His robes, boots, and shirt being such a brilliant pink were bad enough, but ... oh, Lord, his hair!

As he began ranting at the class, Snape happened to catch a glimpse of his reflection in a silver cauldron. "GET- GET OUT!" He blew up, and no one, not even Draco Malfoy, stayed a second. 

Hermione was the first one out. She stopped only after getting five corridors away from the room, and then only when Harry and Ron pulled her back forcibly. They were no help, still laughing hysterically, even as Hermione repeated "Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God." again and again. 

Harry finally gathered himself, and put an arm around her. "It could have been worse."

"How?!" 

"Okay, maybe it couldn't have been. But it was funny. And Snape will get over it- it wasn't even your fault! Your wand has been acting up of its own volition."

Ron chimed in, " It was even better than Draco, the Flying Ferret!"

Hermione closed her eyes, as if trying to shut out the world. She had calmed down, but only a little. "I heard the teachers talking about this. McGonagall's desk, and something in charms. They haven't been able to reverse the spells. Snape is stuck like this, at least for now." She shook her head. "He is _not_ going to be happy."

*****

Sinistra arrived soon after the three left, to Timia's relief. Her thoughts were not very good company, at least whilst she was is this sort of mood. 

The astronomy professor swept her up the stairs to the tower, with a briskness that was quite refreshing after Trelawney's awful fake sweetness- like the artificial sugar offered at restaurants for health-conscious people to put in their coffee, it would always be terrible.

"So, you're here about that project? Dumbledore told me that you were looking for topic ideas and, seeing as I didn't think that you'd get much help from Trelawney, I came up with a few." The tall, red-haired woman tossed her a list of five possibilities. 

The five were all good, but one jumped out at her immediately. "There are centaurs at Hogwarts?" she asked with great enthusiasm.

Sinistra smiled broadly. "I liked that one myself. A fair number of centaurs live in the Forbidden Forest, a good number of whom are friendly with Hogwarts. Harry's met a few, I believe. From what they've told me there are enough to make that project work- if you put enough time in." 

Timia smiled right back at her. "Of course. The centaur's form of Divination is so different from any other, even though horoscopes are based on alignments of planets. They do something entirely different. I can't believe they're willing to try this- no one's yet been able to find out what makes their prophecies so true." 

"You will need to gain permission from Professor Dumbledore and Professor Trelawney. I give you mine now. Just remember that even if you do get their good will you will have to be diplomatic at all times with the centaurs. I've worked at Hogwarts for a few years now, and haven't gained their confidence. I was kind of surprised that they so willingly agreed to this- perhaps yet another prophecy, foretelling of a girl come to study?" 

The last was meant as a joke, but Timia realized that it might well be the truth. _No one's ever been allowed to find out anything about their methods... If they've seen me, who I am, what I've prepared for... It's all coming to be far too soon. I'll have to tell her. _

Sinistra, unaware of where Timia's thoughts were going, glanced at the hourglass. "I've got students in a few minutes- can you find your way out of here?"

The girl nodded, agreed to another meeting after talking with the other professors, and said her goodbyes. The stairs seemed to be twice as long now. _Figures. I only have time to meet her, and then have to go telling her things that would shock Dumbledore. Tonight. It can wait for tonight._

Whatever she expected to find in the Hogwarts corridors, it was not a pale Hermione being comforted by Ron and Hermione. _Uh-oh._ "I thought that you all had potions- you look worse than you did at lunch, Hermione! What happened?"

This time Ron answered. "The same thing, sort of. Except in potions. And it didn't turn Snape's desk red." Timia could tell from his look that it had been far worse. "It hit- it hit him. His robes. And-"

"Spit it out, Ron!"

"His hair. His hair is now a brilliant, bloody red. Permanently, Hermione thinks, according to something that the teachers said." He started laughing again. 

A look at Hermione's face confirmed what Ron had just said. _Uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh..._ Timia put her arm around Hermione as well. "It's not permanent, just... long-lasting. They'll have it off in a week. You'll be fine. Dumbledore will see it as a hilarious joke, and won't let him do anything too terrible to you- and would you _please_ stop laughing!" she ordered Ron.

"Hermione?"

"Yea." she mumbled.

Timia sighed. "Let's get you some tea. Actually, let's get you some pepper-up potion. Where's the hospital wing?"

*****

Considering the fact that Madame Pomfrey didn't seem too surprised to see Hermione, and that she understood Ron's explanation, which lost something when he had to stop to laugh every other word, Timia summarized that Snape had been there before them.

"Could you fix it?" she asked as Ron subsided.

Madame Pomfrey looked at her sharply, then said, "No. I couldn't. There will be an irate Professor Snape at dinner, if he goes at all. I have an idea that Albus- Professor Dumbledore- will force him."

"Timia, how did you-" Hermione started, then looked over at Pomfrey, standing attentively by the door. "How did your meeting with Professor Sinistra go?" 

_Well, at least she didn't ask me how I knew... That is not about to become public access info. _"I've got a wonderful topic, one that Dumbledore's certain to approve- Trelawney, too, I hope. The centaurs in the forbidden forest have agreed to help me discover the differences between their forms of divination, and ours." 

This caught Hermione's attention, even though the conversation wasn't as necessary since Pomfrey had gone back to her office. "Really? I thought that they never had before ... they haven't, have they?" 

"No, they haven't. I'm the first. I believe I have been seen in one of their many prophesies, which is why they are allowing me entrance to their secrets. And that ties into a lot of other things that are going on, like your trouble with the wand, the recall of all Rowan wands that Dumbledore will feel forced to make, my odd appearance into your lives, and your friend Lupin's increasingly difficult transformations. 

"It will all culminate with the next full moon, just as Voldemort planned- and _you_, Hermione, not Harry, will be his main target." _That was easier than expected_. 

The three others stared, Hermione sitting up straighter in the hospital bed that she was forced to remain in for at least one hour, Ron and Harry both sitting down rather abruptly. None of them were smiling, but then, neither was Timia. _It's not a joke. Whatever it is, they can't think that it's a joke._ She looked at the shock in Harry and Ron's faces, and the bit of understanding in Hermione's. 

"I think that we need an explanation," the girl said softly.

_Now for the fun stuff._

****

A/N: Well, I got slightly into the more serious stuff. Just had to do the whole pinkish-reddish Snape thing. Popped into my mind and would not get out...

There will be more fun with Snape (Dumbledore won't let him off too easy), HP/HG fluffiness, and an explanation of what so shocked the magnificent trio, hopefully in the next chapter. 

Thank you so much for your reviews, I haven't decided yet whether to go back and change Dumbledore's password; if I do, it will be the only thing changed. 

Please review with any comments or criticism, reviews make me _very_ happy.


	6. Flabberjabber

****

Disclaimer: Not mine, what you recognize. The rest, it is.

****

A/N: Well, here it is. I have no idea what wood Hermione's wand is, so please assume that it is rowan. I looked and did not find a mention of anything else. Please read and review. 

"I'm named Artemis. I guess that you can tell why I go with my nickname, Timia. The name Artemis always implies mischievous boys or old uncles, now. It didn't once, when I was first given this name.

"Artemis was the name of the Greek goddess of the moon, and of the Hunt. The Roman equivalent is Diana. What few understand, or want to understand, is that a god, or goddess, doesn't just go away when you're done believing in them. Though the Greeks were conquered, their deities were not. Life without worshippers was not what the pantheon wanted, but there was no way to force people to believe. 

"Zeus decided to make some changes. He called the pantheon together, and a decision was made. All power for one day and night was put to making the gods' bodies mortal. It was impossible to de-immortalize their souls, you see," she earnestly explained, "but they'd already lived lives longer than anyone should.

"So the souls were separated from the gods with the goodwill of all, and fell into other, open bodies, but not as one piece. They split into thousands of fragments, for a gods' soul is far too much for a normal vessel to hold- all but occasionally. I am one of the few who can.

"Both of my parents harbored splinters of Artemis' soul, and they were passed down to me. It was enough to wake a talent, hidden in some people. I am a vessel suitable for a god's soul, and so the fragments filled me. 

"Muggles normally use ten percent of the brain. Magical humans use around fourteen to sixteen, because the magic opens different connections. Muggle-born witches and wizards use around seventeen percent; their connections to both worlds opens pathways which pure-bloods can't hope to find." 

Timia thought she heard Ron scoff, "So much for Malfoy, going on about Hermione..." It was the first sound that any of the three had made, but she ignored it; even in the States they had heard something of Malfoys.

"I use more than they. I have memories packed in every section of my brain, memories that I can access with care and a few spells. Memories of the pantheon, of being goddess of the Moon and the Wild Hunt. I am the essence of Artemis, and yet I am myself as well. That is the genius of Zeus, that the spirit and soul would wax eternal, but they would not be forever stuck in this world. It gave the immortal spirits freedom, between bodies and souls.

"I am a vessel, and I am here because it is necessary. I would have gone without awakening these memories, if Voldemort had not made a vessel necessary, so that I can instruct." The last was said somewhat bitterly. "Hermione, I am here to help you in the fight against Voldemort; for you are to be at the front of the battle. I was not entirely truthful with you at breakfast. I have been shunned because I am a misfit, no matter what part of the world."

Hermione just looked at her, somewhat pointedly. "You know better than that. Or, you'd better know better than that. We're your friends." 

Ron and Harry, however, weren't ready to forgive. "What were you talking about with Hermione?" Harry asked very softly, and somewhat dangerously. He ignored the look that Hermione shot him, and her not-so-subtle kick. "If you have anything to do with hurting her in any way, or causing her wand to malfunction, or anything-"

"I know. I am involved indirectly, but I'm only here to help you. And, not everything was a lie- I really am going to do independent studies, and Snape really did make me run out of his office. I'm a teenaged girl, who's supposed to be a Goddess and doesn't know how. All I'm supposed to need is what's locked somewhere in my mind, but I sure haven't found much yet..." She trailed off, then asked, "What do you want to know- in terms of details?"

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, then both turned to Hermione.   
  
"I can take care of myself, occasionally. I'm as much a witch as either of you are wizards."

"No, you can't, so you're just that lucky to have us here to protect you," Ron said. "Harry, what do you think?"

Harry gave Timia an appraising look. "She sounds sincere. She's been really nice since the first day, and I just don't think she could do... She's okay. I trust her, even if you shouldn't trust appearances."

Ron nodded slightly, then asked, "What was that about transformations?"

"Your friend, Lupin. His transformations have been getting more and more difficult with each moon- he probably hasn't wanted to worry you by telling you."

All three looked at her intently. "How do you know about Lupin?" 

"What do you mean something's gone wrong?" 

"And how long has this been going on?"

The three spoke in order perfectly, easily falling into line, and she set out to answer, in order.

*****

Minerva McGonagall stood in Albus Dumbledore's office, walking briskly from side to side. "All over the school- all over! Every class, house; even amongst us, Albus! We have to find out what the problem is!"

"I know what the problem is, Minerva." He spoke calmly, but she was so involved in her passionate outbreak that she apparently didn't hear him.

"I'm serious! There are too many things going on for us to need to deal with this. I've heard from Lupin- he's worried. There have been more magical outbreaks all over England, some beginning months ago and others just starting, but it is agreed that they appear to be coming to a culmination!"

"I know what the problem is." It appeared that once again he had been ignored, but as the Professor continued with her lecture he stood up. "I said that I know what the problem is!"

"-what about- You do?"

"Yes. I do. I'd say four, no, five others are certain in the school. Maybe more have figured it out; I'm surprised that you haven't."

"What are you talking about?"

"The wands. The wands, my dear professor. Every malfunctioning wand has been made of the same wood. Every wand has been made of Rowan."

"But isn't that-"

"Yes. Yes, it is. It's going to be a hard month."

*****

__

justice isn't golden

apollo wasn't true

justice isn't pretty

this you already knew

justice isn't dark

it glories in the light

justice, it is silver,

hanging in the night

"The moon represents purity. It once was smooth, its surface clean, but now it's pocked with craters, blemished by the dark magics used. Werewolves were one of the results when wizards first attempted to tamper with the moon's power.

"An attack was expected, the target was not. Forces of darkness diverted all of their power trying to blemish the moon's purity; they were the first werewolves. The moon defends herself, and it was quite effective. None dared try again when those who went first were reduced to animals. 

"The werewolves are irrevocably tied to the moon, and the moon is being tested of late- she has been targeted by Voldemort. The werewolves, including your friend, are feeling the stress he causes."

She looked at each of them carefully. "The moon's power grows as it waxes in the sky- so it is most powerful at the full moon. Magic on earth runs the same way, tides of power increasing ever so slightly with the moon. Unfortunately, as her power increases her defenses lessen. It was, I suppose, assumed that she would be able to attack any who would attempt to harm her- as she did the wizards of the first tide. 

"Voldemort has decided to rid the night of its one grasp to purity, so that the night will be forever lost to darkness. Dark magic is already connected to the night, out of sight of my brother, Apollo. He does not hold with darkness. That is why the moon was put to the night, a beacon of hope which wards away the dark. Voldemort is trying to destroy the moon."

****

A/N: Good? Bad? I'm really not too sure about this chapter, I don't like writing explanation as much as dialogue, or action. Oh, well. Please review. I appreciate it. 

I'd like to thank my dear friend EvilFireWitch, who beta'd this chapter; any remaining errors are my own. 

Tah!


	7. Mirroresque

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or other characters and landmarks that you recognize from the books; those are J. K. Rowling's. I took an idea from Diane Duane's Young Wizard series, you'll recognize it if you've read them and if you haven't then you should. Timia is mine, as is the plot. 

****

A/N: Here's another installment. Enjoy.

"Voldemort is trying to destroy the moon."

Harry and Ron looked horrified, but Hermione let out a gasp not related to Timia's announcement. "My wand! It's hot!"

Timia rushed to her side to check the temperature, anxious that things had progressed so far. "Your wand is rowan, the wood of the moon. Everything Voldemort does is reflected in it, and in the actions of other rowan wands- something's happened, something new... We need to get Dumbledore."

*****

__

An Outrage of Unknown Proportions

Daily Prophet Press; Rita Skeeter reporting.

The Ministry has no explanation for the wand malfunctions and magic flares that have been taking place across the country and world. Sources in America, Egypt, and Russia all report the same problems that Britain has been faced with, and more. The only connection across the globe seems to be the facts that all wands have been made of rowan, and the worst of the disturbances coincide with the waxing of the moon. 

The wood of the rowan is a common protecting device when previously bathed in moonlight. Besides the connection between the increasing numbers of attacks and the moon's growth, the ministry reported that werewolves have been having difficulties with transforming; some that should be blocked by the potion Wolfsbane and others that have not been experienced before. 

Professor Ursula Japinet, of the Wizardring Research Institute, in an exclusive interview with the prophet, has found records of similar catastrophe more than 700 years ago. Professor Japinet said, "This was a time of great terror to magic peoples, when their magic was weaker. To perform spells of great impart, many would pool their talent."

The records had little more to say. "It was written that many joined their magic in an attack against the moon. In the weeks leading up to the attack, as they tested the strengths of the moon's defenses, the magic population experienced the same nature of disturbance as we have now." When asked if she had any advice for our readers, the professor suggested, "Stock up on canned goods."

I, for one, am shocked that the Ministry has dared conceal such an obvious danger as the one the professor describes.

*****

Severus Snape glared at his mirror. While his clothes had been changed, his hair positively _glowed_. Dumbledore had insisted that there was nothing to be done about the color, the no-hats rule in the Great Hall remained inflexible, and yes, he would have to show up for dinner. Worse, Granger couldn't even be punished for the actions of her wand- Dumbledore was actually going to express his congratulations. Few muggle-born learned to respond to surprise problems with magic; most of them would have dove across the room in an attempt to catch the dratted bottle.

"Are you _sure_ that you don't want me to find some shoes? Or a red rubber nose! That would be just the final touch!"

_I should have gotten rid of this mirror ages ago- **why **have I kept it? _

"Come on, you can't wear black today! Go with some color- flaunt it!"

_That's why._ Ages ago Severus had sworn to himself to forgo the brilliant hues wizards currently donned, and it was only out of spite in regards to the mirror that he had not reengaged. His younger self, aware that his opinion on color might change but still sure that it wouldn't be right, had spelled the mirror to stay, and obliviated himself. With the mirror there, goading him about his color scheme, there was no way that he would go back on his promise. 

"Shove it, you worthless wrought-iron piece of junk!"

"Come on, lets all be friends!"

With a last glare at the entirely too spunky looking-glass, Snape stormed out to meet his doom. 

*****

Ginny pulled on Seamus' robe. "Seamus, where's Harry, Ron and Hermione? Have you seen them?"

The Irish wizard didn't hear her, or feel the tug; he was far too involved in speculations as to whether Snape was going to show his face- or rather, hair.

"I bet Dumbledore makes him- it seems like something that he would enjoy."

Dean snorted. "I hope Dumbledore makes him, but he probably would have gotten here already- it's nearly time!

"You never know- what _is_ it, Ginny?"

"I was trying to ask if you had seen Harry, or Ron, or Hermione!" She glared at the both of them. "But you weren't listening!"

Seamus threw an arm around Ginny, grinning. "And we've got Hermione to thank for all of this- bliss, I tell you!" She started to pull away from him and he quickly added, "I haven't seen them since Snape dismissed us all. They were in one corridor or another- probably took Hermione to the Hospital Wing to make sure that nothing was wrong, and to protect her from the wrath of Snape."

Ginny looked up at him with wide, well-lashed eyes. "Thank you so much, Seamus! I don't know _what_ I would do without you around!" She blinked prettily, then added affectionately, "I know! I'd -"

"Hey, lass, are you making fun of me?" Seamus' accent had thickened threefold, and his eyes glinted with humor. 

"Why, I'd never _think_ of doing that! In fact, I don't think at all! I have _you_ to do that for me..." She trailed off as she leaned against his chest, trailing a finger along his arm.

He started laughing, a deep, rich laugh that vibrated as he crushed her to him in a gigantic hug. "Seriously, _lass_, I think that they're fine. We would have heard about it, otherwise."

She looked up at him, entirely serious. "I wouldn't be so sure..." 

Any reply was cut off by a wave of laughter radiating out from the main doors. "Look, lass, it's Snape! _Look _at him!" 

Even the Slytherins joined in at the sight of the once-formidable Potions Master. It was impossible for anyone to look to dangerous with brilliant red hair.

_Oh, well..._ Ginny thought, laughing along with them all. _Nothing that I can do about them now..._

****

A/N: Everything I write is fluffy. Oh, well, I liked the part about Ginny and Seamus. It's a bit short, but it felt like it should end. And so it did. _Please_ review, it makes me so very happy! 

Tah!


End file.
